


Crash And Burn

by paniqatd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A little, Assassin Clint Barton, Based on a Sam Smith Song, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, But they didn't, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Enemies to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Multi, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, SHIELD Agent Clint Barton, That's it that's the plot, Unrequited Love, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and FEELINGS happen, basically they were sent to kill each other, that were not resolved even after Bucky was free from Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paniqatd/pseuds/paniqatd
Summary: And the future holds uncertainty, and whatever was between them wouldn’t last forever without either killing each other or James forgetting who Clint was, but a part of him wanted to hold unto this, even if it meant holding unto a string with only his fingertips. James may forget, but Clint won’t, and he makes a solemn vow as James pressed a kiss to his hair on waking to remember for the both of them.2 years later, he still remembers.(based on "The Writing's on the Wall" by Sam Smith)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	Crash And Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic I made back when it was a huge thing I think on Tumblr? Once again I left it unedited because I'm just transferring these really. The formatting is kinda iffy but... yeah. I don't really plan on rewriting my old works because I want to focus on making new ones instead but just to kinda boost this account, I'm putting old content.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated!

_I've spent a lifetime running_

_And I always get away_

_But with you I'm feeling something_

_That makes me want to stay_

_This is a bad idea_ , Clint told himself as he woke up to the face of a sleeping Winter Soldier.

Sunlight was streaming into the room through the thin fabric of the curtain, bathing them in a light that made James’ left arm glint bright enough to make Clint wince in the early seconds of his wake. The thin walls told him enough of how people in other rooms are starting up their day, but in this crappy room in Philadelphia it was only him and the man that almost killed him. Strange as it was, he felt safe in the arms of the assassin he was sent after, and last night in a moment of tangled limbs and heat James didn’t seem to mind either, so Clint let himself enjoy the feel of being connected to someone.

But there is no denying of how much of a terrible idea sleeping with an infamous assassin who happens to be the national icon’s best friend in another lifetime, but Clint was in a stage of trance to remember that he was supposed to kill this man, not _fuck_ him.

Or be fucked by him, Clint wasn’t really picky.

And the future holds uncertainty, and whatever was between them wouldn’t last forever without either killing each other or James forgetting who Clint was, but a part of him wanted to hold unto this, even if it meant holding unto a string with only his fingertips. James may forget, but Clint won’t, and he makes a solemn vow as James pressed a kiss to his hair on waking to remember for the both of them.

2 years later, he still remembers.

_If I risk it all_

_Could you break my fall?_

The Soldier remembers blonde hair. Not Steve’s, that much he knew. It’s messy and tangled and soft, then he’s hesitating to shoot his target until they manage to slip away.

_Wipe him and start over._

He remembers blue eyes. Pure blue sparkling eyes that were directed at him in his dreams, in his fantasies. The man with blue eyes calls him “James”, and the Soldier is confused. Was that his name? Was this the Steve HYDRA kept telling him to kill? The Soldier has many questions, and his superiors were not impressed.

_Wipe him and start over_.

Then the Soldier remembers heat. A body covering his, covered with lean but firm muscles that made him unnecessarily aroused, kissing him and combing his hair with his fingers. Heat that is the surroundings as he watch sweat cover the unknown body which began pumping into him, in and out, faster, deeper. He tried breaking free from HYDRA, but they got him before he can feel hope blossom in his heart.

_Wipe him and start over_.

James Buchanan Barnes is his name. That’s what this man- his target, Steve, who seemed familiar and strange at the same time- tells him. Steve calls him Bucky, and he feels guilty for not being able to remember how to be the person Bucky was.

But he remembers being James, to a guy named Clint Barton, and he will find the man that has been haunting the darkest corners of his mind.

_As the stars begin to gather_

_And the light begins to fade_

_When all hope begins to shatter_

_Know that I won't be afraid_

Clint’s world stops as soon as he sees the brunette that has once kissed his lips and whispered in his ears.

Years of following him, making him remember, and repeatedly building up a relationship just to watch it crumble catches up to him, and it almost makes his knees go weak. He forgets how to breathe for a second before faking a smile and greeting Ja- _Bucky_ by shaking his hand and cracking a stupid joke. His heart aches and rejoices at once as he watch the other grin crookedly.

He remembers Clint, knows him only as Steve’s friend and not the name he moaned in rundown hotel rooms, and Clint tries to tell himself it’s okay, he’ll remember. James will surely remember.

It doesn’t stop the tears that ran down his face later night as his world inevitably revolves around the Winter Soldier that might never learn to love him like he did.

_How do I live?_

_How do I breathe?_

_When you're not here I'm suffocating_

_I_ _want to feel love run through my blood_

_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

Into his 8th month of staying in the Tower, Bucky never remembers the blonde archer waiting for him, and chooses Black Widow instead.

All Clint can do was smile, because he’ll do anything to make him happy. Even though he hoped that maybe, it could’ve been with him.

_For you I have to risk it all_

Their love is now a gem sinking into the Pacific, forgotten and buried along with heated kisses and whispered promises, because their love is an Icarus that flew too close to the sun, only to crash and burn.

_'Cause the writing's on the wall_


End file.
